


Queen's Day

by ixiepixie



Series: A Game of Cards and Chess [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chessverse AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixiepixie/pseuds/ixiepixie
Summary: In the Kingdom of Ebony, every 15 years or so, a new Queen is celebrated.





	Queen's Day

**Author's Note:**

> CHESSVEEEERRRRSE
> 
> I'm very tired and this is a 3 am not betad fic.
> 
> AT LEAST MY MIND IS LETTING ME WRITE AGAIN HOORAY
> 
> EDIT: I added more because it felt unfinished.

“Your highness, the people are growing restless...” Came the nervous voice of a servant girl from behind a set of ornate doors that led to the Queen’s chambers.

It was within that room that Arthur Kirkland, the current Queen of Ebony, was anxiously trying to flatten his hair. Why was he so nervous? Well, with the near constant war between the Ebony and Alabaster Kingdoms of Chess, it had become tradition to replace the Queen every 15 years. Being the currently most skilled warrior in the Kingdom, Arthur had been chosen as the next in line to defend his King, until he should die or someone should surpass him in skill. Not that either was likely to happen. Or so he told himself.

It wasn't unheard of, for a Queen to be kept a second 15 years, but it certainly was a rarity. Alas, that lies in the far future. Now was the time for Arthur to make his appearance as the next Queen, and finally meet the King he was to defend. Their last King and Queen had fallen in glorious combat, thus were two fresh faces newly chosen. One from a line of royal blood, and one of raw power. It was unusual for there to be two royals revealed at the same time. This would be a Queen's Day to remember for sure.

Stepping from his chambers, Arthur looked quite regal in his black vest and suit jacket. His attire was entirely black and gray, but that was tradition. Of course, said traditions didn't stop him from adding a bright green brooch to his vest. A little plain for his tastes, but he would customize his wardrobe further at another time. Right now, the people wanted their Queen.

Following his guards towards the balcony, Arthur could feel something was off. There was a static charge in the air, a feeling he normally had in battle. Hand moving to the sword on his hip, Arthur felt he was prepared for anything.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

His King lay dead on the ground, and the guards escorting him were soon cut down. A clash of steel could be heard as Arthur whipped out his sword to meet his assailant's. The man wore a black cloak that covered most of his body, though Arthur could see the white shoes of the intruder peeking out from under it. 

Yelling as he thrust forward with the sword, Arthur was all geared up to fight, but he hesitated. His opponent had lowered their sword, letting their guard down unexpectedly. Curious, Arthur took this time to try to get an answer out of the assassin.

“Who are you?A Rook of Alabaster? Or a skilled Pawn?” Arthur kept his sword at the ready while speaking. “Or a fucking traitor perhaps?”

His questions were met with laughter. Loud, obnoxious laughter the likes of which Arthur could have sworn he'd heard somewhere before. By the time it clicked in his mind, it was too late. There was a cloth over his mouth, and the world began to grow dark.

“Fret not, beautiful, you'll still be a Queen.” One could practically hear the smirk in that voice. “All is fair in love and war, right?”

Eyes heavy, Arthur clutched at the cloak, trying to tug the garment free. He managed to knock the hood off, a glimpse of blue and blond being the last thing he could remember.

Days later, Queen's Day in the Kingdom of Alabaster was the talk of all Chess.

Arthur Kirkland, Traitor to Ebony, was the new White Queen.

\--A few days prior to the announcement--

 

Voices echoed in Arthur's mind as he lay in total darkness. Something felt different. Wrong. The place he was laying felt lavish enough to be his own bed, yet everything felt lighter somehow. The last thing he could remember was getting ready for his debut as Queen of Ebony.

Blinking awake, he soon realized that this room was far too bright. He shut his eyes again, trying to block the light out until he could adjust. The voices were becoming clearer.

“I can't believe you actually did this. You could have been killed!”

“Well I wasn't! Besides, no one even saw me coming.” 

“But someone could have!”

“Those Ebonians keep everything so dark, even a bear could get into the palace... if it was a black bear anyway.”

“You're impossible... you do realize that the man laying in this bed is our mortal enemy.”

“Details, details-- oh shit, I think he's awake!”

Arthur was trying to sit up, but found that his hands had been bound behind his back, making it rather difficult to do much of anything. He slowly tried to open his eyes again, hoping that they had adjusted enough to let him see. Then he could find a way to get unbound and tear the heads off of whoever had tied him up in the first place.

A familiar flash of blond and blue entered his vision, and his blood boiled. Arthur glared at the man with all his being, seething. “YOU!”

The man in question held his hands up, shaking his head. “H-Hey now! Uh, well, shit you're pissed, um-"

“Of course he's pissed, you crashed his coronation.” The second voice huffed out, belonging to a man of similar build to the first, though his hair was a touch longer. “Did you forget that little detail, Al?”

“Shut it Matt...” This ‘Al’ person said through grit teeth.

Now that Arthur had a chance to look at the assassin, he realized two things. The first being that he was awfully young to be a Rook, the second being his clothes. Those were not the clothes of a common Pawn. A Knight perhaps? Certainly not a King though, that would be ridiculous.

The look alike, ‘Matt’ sneered, giving a mock bow. “Yes, your majesty. If he decides to gut you, I'm tempted to arrive late.”

“What a loyal Rook you are, will you get out already? Go spy on someone or whatever it is you're good at.” 

Anger dissipating, Arthur stared at the two men, baffled by them. He was certainly in Alabaster, these people were insane. In the calmest voice he could manage, Arthur spoke. “If you two are quite finished, I do believe I would like to either be set free or executed already. Whatever you intend to do with me, be quick.”

Both sets of eyes fell upon him, one an infuriating blue, the other a puzzling indigo. After a silent exchange of glances between them, the long haired one left, shutting the door on his way out. Left only with the subject of his ire, Arthur let out a frustrated huff. The man was just staring at him like a child who was afraid to fess up to his parents.

“Well?” Arthur let his head fall back onto the pillows, tired of craning his neck to glare at this stranger. “Are you going to answer me, or just stand there? Honestly, you were more talkative when you assaulted me.”

Aha, that got his attention.

“Uh, well, first off, my name is Alfred. Alfred Jones, newly appointed King of Alabaster.” The so-called King shrugged his shoulders. “I uh, kidnapped you, yeah. Not to execute or anything though!”

“Oh? So what, trying to ransom me back to Ebony? They would sooner let me die and appoint a new Queen, you know.” Arthur rolled slightly onto his back, trying to hide the fact that he was wiggling his way out of his restraints.

Thank the Abyss for his thin wrists, he mused. As soon as he was free, he could enact his revenge, then accept his death with grace, for the glory of Ebony. It sounded better in his head, though the act of doing so still frightened him. Death had not been on his agenda for quite some time.

This King of the White, Alfred, seemed to be thinking out his words. That was fine with him, more time to concentrate on getting free. Just a little more-

“I brought you here to ask you to be my Queen.” Alfred spoke softly, taking a moment to kneel by the bed. “I want you for my own.”

Arthur was dumbstruck by the very notion. Him? Queen of Alabaster? His entire family would turn in their graves! Who did this man think he was to even come up with such a ludicrous idea!?

“I can tell by the look on your face... that it's not really what you expected, huh?” Alfred rubbed the back of his neck in what appeared to be a nervous gesture. “I'm not surprised that you'd think that way, what with how those Ebonians brainwash their citizenry into all that ‘death or glory’ bullshit. You do know that some of your citizens try to escape daily, right? Be it into Alabaster, or across the sea... hell, some desperate souls were even heading towards Clubs, of all places.”

Ebonian citizens? Unhappy? A ridiculous notion, really. They had everything! Or perhaps that was just what he was told. Being of noble blood, Arthur had everything he needed. He had always assumed the paupers were the same, just less lavish. Was it really so bad?

Perhaps taking Arthur's silence as his que to continue, Alfred spoke again. “Apparently Ebonians are forcefully drafted when they come of age, which is kinda harsh. I mean, sure we encourage a military career, but force seems... a bit much. If we need our ranks filled, we hire foreign mercenaries or somethin. Take volunteers from other lands. Maaaybe even force bandits and other prisoners to fight for their freedom, though I mean-.”

Arthur tuned put Alfred's voice after taking it all in. He hadn't been aware of a lot of that, but it would make sense. That didn't change anything though, right? He was still going to take this man's head off... and then die for the glory of his home. That sounded rather extreme, now that he thought on it harder. His wrists were free, but would he do anything? Would self preservation be such a bad thing? In school and the military he had been taught to put the nation first, but was that right?

The more questions he thought up, the more he began to doubt his homeland.

“Hey, are ya still with me there?” King Alfred was looking at him with actual concern, even though he was the enemy. “You know, when I first saw you fighting out there... man, it was surreal. Our soldiers called you ‘The Black Death’, but I guess I never saw you that way. Maybe cause I was safe with my father on a viewing platform, but still! Ha, I guess I kinda fell in love with you way back then!”

Love.

The word was new to Arthur. He'd never taken the time to even think about love before. How could this man even so much as suggest that he was in love, and with an enemy! This Alfred Jones was a strange man indeed. A strange King for a strange land.

“Anyway, we keep our Kings and Queens for life here, or at least until we're too old to fight. Or die, of course, but that's- “ Alfred paused and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I'm getting off track.”

“You're.... You're a fool.” Arthur mumbled, his cheeks pink.

“Aw, hey, I'm not that bad, honest! I promise I'll take real good care of ya!”

“You're still a bloody fool, I've had my hands untied for nearly ten minutes now and you haven't even checked once! Honestly, how did you even manage to get inside the palace? If you think I'm going to be your babysitter-"

“Wait wait, are you saying you've been untied this long and haven't killed me?”

That daft wanker had the audacity to smile. Arthur brought his fingers up to Alfred's forehead and poked it hard.

“I suppose I haven't. Don't take it as an acceptance, you twit, you're just lucky I don't have a weapon.”

That bright smile never faltered. If anything, Alfred was grinning even wider, his teeth as white as the bedsheets. Idiot.

“Good enough for me!” He suddenly took Arthur's hand from his forehead, then left a kiss upon the underside of Arthur's wrist.

Curse his pale skin for flushing so easily. Arthur jerked his hand away and averted his eyes. “... I demand the full royal treatment. I'll not be treated as a prisoner ‘in my own home’ so to speak.”

“Well I mean, yeah. Of course, my Rooks are probably gonna watch you like a hawk, but you won't even know they're there!”

“Of course. Unlike you, they're likely intelligent enough to keep me contained.”

That smile still never faltered. Annoyingly, Arthur could feel himself being drawn to it. Either way, he was still a Queen. Even if his King was a fool.

Arthur Kirkland of Ebony was still in him, the Black Death still a part of his being, but... he could feel something new had invaded. Something new. Something pure.

Something White.

**Author's Note:**

> The series this belongs to is called "A Game of Cards and Chess" and this series is going to contain all the Cardverse and Chessverse stories I make that reside in the same universe and timeline in my brain. They will likely be out of order and I will eventually have to make a proper timeline, but for now, this is it.


End file.
